custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nynrah
Nynrah was an island in the Matoran Universe and the home of the Nynrah Ghosts. History Upon being created by the Great Beings, the purpose of Nynrah could not be decided on. It was originally meant to be an auxiliary harbor to the Southern Continent, however, following a miscalculation, the island's shores were made jagged and too rough to work as a harbor for such a large island. After much debate over what else it could be used for, the Great Beings were unable to find a compromise between their ideas and the island was left without a new purpose. Despite this, the island was still populated with an unknown species, which would take up crafting. A group of Fe-Matoran crafters later settled on the island and established their headquarters on the island after making peace with its natives. Due to the quality of their creations, a majority of which were weapons, they became well-known across the universe. As such, knowledge of Nynrah became more widespread as well. This led to a number of Matoran from other areas immigrating to the island to settle. While the Fe-Matoran crafters were not opposed to other Matoran living on the island, they hid from them, and as such the other Matoran began to call them the "Nynrah Ghosts." This name would eventually become the group's official name. To compensate for the island's growing population and lack of Toa protectors, the Nynrah Ghosts experimented on an ostracized member of their group in an attempt to turn him into a Toa-like being. This experiment failed, ultimately mutating the Fe-Matoran. He adopted the codename "Phantom" and left the island before joining the Dark Hunters. Undaunted by this failure, the Ghosts sought to solve the problem by different means. They scoured the local universe for a Toa to hire to protect the island. Their efforts found them a Toa of Ice who agreed to protect the island and help to create more Toa using an artificial Suva created by the Ghosts. Once on the island, the Toa of Ice successfully transformed Tesudin, Ringa, and an unnamed female Av-Matoran into Toa. However, this experiment also failed to some extent, as the Toa of Ice was left unable to use his Elemental powers. He ceased cooperation with both the Nynrah Ghosts and the newly created Toa and hid elsewhere on the island. When one group of the Nynrah Ghosts was hired by the Brotherhood of Makuta to create artificial Bohrok, they decided to sabotage the creations after they discovered how corrupted the organization had become. These faux Bohrok, nicknamed "Fohrok," angered the Brotherhood to the point where they hired Dark Hunters, a group of servants, and even some of their own members to eradicate the group of Ghosts along with several other inhabitants in certain parts of Nynrah. This attack resulted in all of the island's Toa being either killed, lost, or deserted. During the Destiny War, the Brotherhood of Makuta once again occupied Nynrah as a part of an operation to deprive the Order of Mata Nui of weaponry and equipment. After finding themselves unable to dislodge the Brotherhood from the island, the Order engaged it in a violent battle, during which even more of the island's infrastructure was destroyed. Later, the inhabitants of the island fled to Spherus Magna with the other inhabitants of the universe, after which Nynrah itself was dismantled. Known Inhabitants * Tesudin - formerly * "Phantom" - formerly * Ringa - formerly; deceased * Omakah - formerly * An unnamed Toa of Light Appearances To Be Added Category:Matoran Universe